Hanging By A Moment
by DeDaniel92
Summary: They're hanging by a moment. Not letting go and not turning back.
1. Desperate For Changing

**I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Ian Fleming. I also don't own the song. That belongs to Lifehouse. Please R&R and enjoy! This is my first story on here so I'm totally excited to hear what you guys think!**

_Hanging by a moment. Hoping to have a chance of luck on my side. Praying that I'm not to late to save. Knowing deep down that she has given up her life so that I may live. Knowing...That no matter how hard I push nor how many breaths I give her there's no way she'll come back. The one thing I held near and dear to me, was now gone. She had betrayed me. Took the money I risked my life to win. Took my heart and crushed it. Though, despite the feeling of anger I felt for this woman, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I have fallen in love with this mysterious woman who showed up out of the blue on a train. And now, I had lost her. My diamond in the rough. Vesper Lynd._

The first thing her eyes noticed when she woke up was the bright light hanging above her. The big bright white light that when quickly glanced at would blind a person for a moment. Worse it would cause the headache she had ten times worse than it was. Glancing away she took in her surroundings and caught the blurry outline of a person.

"James..." She whispered though cracked life and a sore throat. The figure looked to her before whispering to another. "James..." She tried again.

"Ms. Lynd can you hear me?" The figured asked. She frowned lightly under the multiple tubes she was attached to. That voice didn't below to her beloved James. It was much to famine to be a male voice. "Ms. Lynd...If you can hear me I need you to make a sound." The figure instructed. Her vision soon cleared and she saw the figure was indeed a woman. A much older woman who looked much younger than her age.

"I can hear you." She said.

"Good. Now I have a few questions for you if you are up for them." She nodded and the older woman continued. "Do you know your name?"

"Vesper Lynd." She answered confused by why this woman was asking such a idiotic question.

"Good. Now do you know where you are?" Vesper shook her head but judged from the way the room looked it was a hospital room. "You are in Ospedale Civile Maggiore in Verona. Do you know why your here?" Again Vesper shook her head. "You nearly died from drowning in Venice." Vesper frowned and looked away from the woman. "Your lucky to be alive Ms. Lynd. If not for us you would be six feet under." The woman informed her.

"I don't wish to be rude ma'am. But why are you here? I know your true purpose isn't to tell me the good news of my miraculous survival." Vesper said. "Who are you?"

"You wish to know who I am?" The woman asked. Vesper nodded. "I am M and the reason I am here is to keep you away from 007." She said. Vesper frowned.

"So you're the mysterious M James told me about." Vesper said. M nodded slowly keeping Vesper's gaze.

"That is correct Ms. Lynd." Vesper nodded slowly and scoffed. "You find this funny?" M asked.

"No I find it funny that you spent your time to keep me alive only to keep me away." Vesper said with a sarcastic smile. "It was truly a waste of your time."

"We figured there would be some use for you." M defended herself.

"Some use of me?" Vesper laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "That is the poorest excuse I've heard ma'am." M frowned lightly and gave Vesper a light glare.

"You wish to be dead right now?" M asked.

"Your keeping me from the one thing I want most right now. Tell me, if you were in my spot right now, wouldn't you want to be dead as well?" Vesper asked.

"If I remember correctly, you are the reason this happened in the first place Ms. Lynd." M said. Vesper looked away once more, this time feeling the guilt for her decision to betray the man she fell so very in love with. "Now. Back to business." M said, clearly satisfied by the reaction. "As you know Bond is my best agent and I am in no position to lose him. I have set up a new name and home for you in Rome." M said.

"Rome...I'm not allowed back in London?" Vesper asked.

"No. The moment Bond has news you are alive he will go to you." M stated harshly. "Your new passports, credit cards and Identification cards are all in this folder." M said while placing a file on a nearby table. Vesper reached for it and pulled out the passport.

"Annabelle Green?" She asked. "That's the best Mi6 could come up with?" She smiled lightly.

"Is there a problem with the name?" M asked. Vesper shook her head and set the passport down. "I will have someone here to watch after you 24/7 just in case you decide it best to leave. I will be in touch within the week." M said before starting for the door.

"Before you leave tell me something." Vesper said sitting up fully in bed. M stopped yet didn't turn towards the other woman. "When you told him about my life..." Vesper started. "What did he say...?" M sighed lightly and turned to Vesper, a frown on her face.

"The bitch is dead." M told her. Vesper nodded and looked down. M took it as a sign to leave and left the poor woman alone.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make a move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you."_


	2. Starving for Truth

**Sorry for the wait on chapter 2. I've been trying to figure out what to do next and finally came up with something. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this and thank you all for the positive reviews! I don't know if this is as long as the last chapter but I did try. I promise the next few chapters will be longer, especially as the story progresses on. I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the music this is based off of. The characters belong to Ian Fleming and the music belongs to Lifehouse. (Even though I wish I did own James Bond because Daniel Craig is unbelievable) Anyhow...R&R and enjoy!**

_Sitting in a dark room with an open bottle scotch sitting on the bedside table beside, untouched and more than likely stale. Desperate to find the man behind her death. Searching in my mind. Going over every name that I could possibly think of. Only one came to mind. The name of her past lover. I looked to the bottle and finally lifted it to my lips and began to drain the bottle of the stale liquor. Draining every last emotion of the seductress that stole my very soul crushed it and died to save it._

She sat on the edge of her bed looking to the ground while the man M had sent to stay with her pulled the car around to the front. She waited not speaking to the nurses who asked her is she was well enough to be released. She'd simply nod and watch them walk away, leaving her to relay the words in which M left with...

_"The bitch is dead..."_ She'd hear over and over. A knock interrupted her thoughts and forced her to turn her attention to the man at the door. She looked at the man with distaste while he looked to her with a frown.

"It's time to go Ms. Green." He said to her. She rose from the bed and sat in the wheel chair he had provided. She knew that it was wrong to hate on someone who had not caused any harm, yet she couldn't stop her heart from telling her to hate anyone that worked for Mi6.

"What was your name again?" Vesper asked.

"Tanner ma'am." He said while pushing her from the hospital and to the car.

"Tell me Tanner...How do you feel about the situation...?" She said with no emotion in her voice. He got her seated comfortably in the front seat of car and buckled her in before walking around the car and getting in the drivers seat.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you ma'am." He said with a hint of stress in his voice. She looked to her confused before spotting the small blue-tooth device in his ear. He started the car and pulled from the curb while she reached for the device. She pulled it from his ear and tossed it out the open window.

"Now I'm afraid you can." She said rolling the window back up. He sighed and continued down the road.

"I don't agree with her decision to keep this from Bond but..." Tanner trailed off.

"But...?" Vesper questioned.

"But..." He sighed. "I do understand her reasoning." He stated. She scoffed and shook her head looking out the window beside her.

"Her reasons are selfish." She said. He nodded and slowed to a stop outside a local cafe to look to her.

"M has her reasons to why she does thing. Yes, this decision was selfish and yes I believe Bond has every right to know that you are alive and well." He said. "However, Bond has men out there wanting to kill him. Many many men...Deep down this isn't about her wanting 007 to stay around. It's about keeping you alive." He said. Vesper frowned lightly and looked to meet the man's gaze. "Believe me or not. I know M better than anyone in Mi6." He smiled lightly. Vesper couldn't help the small smile that rose to her face as she looked away. "Now are you hungry Ms. Lynd?" He asked. She looked to him with surprise in her eyes.

"I thought you were to address me as Ms. Green?" Vesper asked.

"Around M yes. When I am off duty I will address you as I please." Tanner said and exited the car. She followed and rose from her seat and looked to the cafe. He walked to the door and held it open for her before walking in and sitting down at table. "Order whatever you wish." He informed her. She picked up the menu and smiled. "Ms. Lynd...That has a much better ring to it than Ms. Green." He said to his menu. She laughed lightly yet didn't put the menu down to look to him.

"Now I'm sure you didn't choose the name." She said. He laughed and set his menu on the table. She did the same having decided on what she was going to order. "What has James been up to...?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"M has him trying to discover who it was you were working for." Tanner said.

"Let me guess...There are no leads?" Vesper asked. Tanner nodded and she scoffed. "Typical. Mr. White was good at eliminating anyone who knew what he was behind." She said. Tanner looked to her with a curious gleam to his eyes. She rolled her eyes and leaned in close to explain. "Mr. White was the man who supported Le Chiffre in Montenegro."

"Who is it he works for?" Tanner asked. Vesper hesitated for a moment before finally telling him what he needed to know.

"Quantum..." She said. Tanner's eyes widen at the words that left her mouth. "Mr. White works for an organization called Quantum..."

_"I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go, and I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you."_


	3. The Closer To Where I Started

**I am so so so so sorry for the late update. Life has been so hetic the last month and next month won't be any better. I'll update when I can after this because I know so many people are enjoying this story. This chapter is actually a little shorter than the first 2 and I do plan for the next one to be longer. Please do R&R and enjoy.**

_If there were ever a moment where I hated my job the most, it would be right now. Having two cars follow behind me down the streets of Lago di Garda in Italy wouldn't be as bad if the traffic would simply move aside and let me pass with ease. However that was never the case, which leads me from taking the easy way to taking the hard way. Then again, as the only 007 of Mi6 I suppose there was never an easy way was there._

She entered the small apartment and glanced around quickly as Tanner walked in passed her and set the few bags of clothes he had gotten for her on the bed. He walked back to the entrance and nodded to her before making his way to the door. She thanked him quickly and he shut the door behind him. Never before had Vesper Lynd felt so very alone. She sighed to herself and walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and let the few tears in her eyes fall before taking a deep breath and wiped her tears quickly before putting her new clothes in the closet. She sat back down a minute before standing and walking to the door, meaning to leave the place she was confined to. No longer wishing to be locked in the room. She headed outside and looked around taking in her new neighbor hood before sliding into the crowd and starting down the streets.

_"It's funny..." _Vesper thought to herself with a light grin on her face. _"How M wanted it so I wouldn't find James, so she puts me in Rome." _She shook her head and laughed lightly to herself before walking into one of the markets in town. She looked around for what seemed like hours before realizing she had no money for the means of food.

"Do you need some help finding something Signorina?" A woman dressed in a white shirt, black pants and green apron. Vesper looked to the woman and shook her head.

"I'm just looking around." She said as she managed a smile.

"Well we are having a sale on our Filone." The woman said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Signorina, but I don't have the money for anything." Vesper said as her smile soon faded to a light frown.

"You do not have the money, what are you living under a rock?" The woman said with a laugh.

"You have no idea." Vesper said.

"Well I wouldn't want someone to be without food...Consider this my treat to a new face." The woman smiled.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that..." Vesper protested.

"And I won't take no for an answer." The woman said and started to walk around, gathering food into a bag. Vesper followed confused by the woman's actions, but decided to not argue. She watched the woman for a while not speaking, simply watching. Soon the woman turned towards her and handed her the bag. "That should be more than enough."

"I can't thank you enough Signorina." Vesper said while taking the bag.

"Please...Call me Isabella." The woman smiled.

"Well thank you so much Isabella." Vesper smiled and headed to the door.

"Do you have a name?" Isabella smiled watching her walk to the door. Vesper looked to the woman and smiled.

"It's Green...Annabelle Green." She said. Isabelle smiled more and nodded.

"Well Annabelle if there is anything more you need just come see me." Isabelle said. "I'll help in anyway I can." Vesper nodded and headed out the door. She walked back to the apartment shaking her head.

"Such a strange town..." Vesper whispered to herself while continuing down the street, unknowing of the black Aston Martin sitting in the street with a man watching her every move.

"The bird is on the move."


End file.
